They Who Fight Monster
by Ala Alba EC
Summary: Mereka yang berjuang di jalan Cosmos... Apa sebenarnya yang memdorong mereka untuk menjadi budak para dewa, meski tahu tidak ada jalan keluar dari pertempuran tanpa akhir Dissidia... Final Fantasy Character Allusions.


Author Note :

Harap perhatian, fic ini adalah hasil rasa bosan yang sudah ada sejak saya selesai update chapter baru di 'The Mother, The Farmer, The Queen'. Fanfic ini adalah untuk fans Final Fantasy yang luar biasa hardcore jika ingin mengerti semua alusi yang ada di dalamnya. Bagi yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal satu bagian, lihat Allusion Info untuk lebih jelasnya.

Fanfic ini juga sebagai bentuk rasa prihatin pada banyak menurunnya kualitas dari fanfic yang ada di site ini, terutama untuk fandom yang terkenal. Aku jadi ingat dari TvTropes yang menyatakan bahwa 'all fanfic writers are women', hanya karena kebanyakan fanfic yang ditulis hanya berkisar di daerah romance. Aku yang cewek tapi lebih ke action, horror, dan angst, jadi malu pas baca.

Judul 'They Who Fight Monsters' itu juga dari TvTropes. Itu sebutan untuk orang-orang yang terlalu lama bergelut dalam pertempuran, sampai ideologi mereka berubah menjadi agak anti-hero. Tema yang sering diangkat di Dissidia karena terlalu seringnya perang itu diulang. Garland adalah contoh yang paling terlihat.

Sepertinya saya sudah terlalu lama di TvTropes…

Warning :

Mind Screw, Spoilers, Vague Allusion, Trivia, and if you squint, Character Death.

**88888**

**They Who Fight Monsters**

**For those who sacrifice their live in every ****greedy official's war, and those who sacrifice their live, time, sweat, and blood for the greatest JRPG ever made. Especially The Big Three (Hironobu Sakaguchi, Nobuo Uematsu, Yoshitaka Amano). May the fantasy never end, even when it ends, it ends with a bang. **

**88888**

**Tanah gersang ****dan berkarang dimensi perbatasan langsung Order's Sanctuary dan Edge of Madness menjadi saksi bisu. Beberapa batu halus yang menghiasi daerah itu, tergerus dan remuk oleh kaki-kaki yang berlarian melintas dari surga menuju neraka, bersiap menghadapi mereka yang menghalangi jalan.**

**Dia berada di depan barisan pasukan tidak seragam itu. ****Sosok berbaju zirah berat berwarna biru tua dengan garis hiasan kuning keemasan. Helm baja dengan warna senada bertengger di kepalanya, tanduk tinggi menjulang dan cakar yang terlihat mencengkram di sisi wajahnya tidak menghalangi geraknya yang melompati karang dan menerjang ke sepanjang medan tempur. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pedang yang sekeras dan setajam kristal sementara sebuah perisai dengan tema yang sama dengan baju zirahnya bertengger di tangan kiri. Jubahnya berayun bersama gerakannya, keras bagai ditiup topan.**

**Matanya hanya memandang lurus ke depan. Fokus pada tujuan, fokus pada perintah. Hanya tertuju pada dia yang menunggu di seberang sana. ****Hidupnya hanya berada di dalam pertempuran, tidak perduli apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya tentang perjuangan melawan takdir. **

_Warrior of Light_

_Berabad sejarah menyangga dunia_

_Lingkarang kehidupan dan kematian sejak dulu kala_

_Memakan __korban, menelan takdir_

_Perjalanan panjang menembus fana_

_Putus rantai yang membelit_

_Yang tersisa hanya jerit derita,_

_Abadi mengiang di telinga_

_Bersama ingatan pedih yang mulai __sirna_

Koridor panjang hanya tertuju pada satu pintu. 'Akhirnya,' begitu pikirnya. Baju bajanya hancur, jubahnya koyak. Darah kering mencoreng wajahnya yang pucat. Tertatih-tatih dia berjalan, sebelum bersandar pada sebuah tiang kuil yang utuh. Memperhatikan sekeliling, ksatria muda itu mencoba mengistirahatkan dirinya setelah pertempuran sejak dia menginjakan kaki di kuil ini bersama dengan saudara seperjuangannya.

'Mereka… sudah tidak bersamaku lagi,' dia mencoba mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Bertempur melawan Empat Iblis sekaligus, Empat Iblis yang bahkan lebih kuat dari saat kelompok kecil itu melawan mereka 2000 tahun di masa depan. Semua jadi terlihat rumit. Teman-teman seperjalanannya sudah tewas lama. Hanya tinggal dia seorang, tanpa tahu apa yang sedang menunggu di balik pintu.

Dia mengangkat dirinya sendiri dengan lemas. Tubuh yang kuat tertempa oleh perjalanan dan latihannya, telah kehilangan kekuatan, terserap oleh beban emosi. 'Sedikit lagi, aku tidak akan datang hanya untuk gagal,' pikirannya hanya terpaku pada satu hal. Tangannya mendorong pintu kembar besar yang memisahkan dirinya dengan tujuan perjalanannya selama ini.

Engsel pintu besar itu berderak keras, ksatria itu mencoba melihat sekeliling. Kondisi kuil yang masih terlihat bagus jika di banding dengan saat dia mengunjunginya di masa depan. Karpet merah panjang melapisi lantai batu hitam memanjang dari bawah sebuah singgasana di sisi lain ruangan. Lukisan besar Empat Iblis di empat sisi ruangan memberikan kesan kengerian dan teror tempat ini. Pilar-pilar yang menyangga atap di kanan kiri terlihat megah dan glamor, meski tempat itu memberikan aura hitam yang menyesakkan. Namun mata pemuda itu hanya tertuju pada satu hal.

Pria raksasa yang berdiri di depan singgasana, jubah ungu besar berayun tertiup angin yang entah berasal dari mana. Senjatanya yang sama besar dan mengerikan dengan pemiliknya tergenggam di tangan kanan, ujung yang tajam terbenam dalam di lantai kuil. Mendengar seseorang menyusup ke wilayahnya, pria raksasa itu berbalik dan nafas si ksatria tercekat.

Dia yang seharusnya tidak berada di sini. Dia yang tewas 2000 tahun di masa depan. Dia yang jatuh di pedangnya ini, figur ayah dan gurunya yang mengkhianati mereka semua, berdiri di depan matanya, sehat tanpa cacat. Matanya terbelalak, pikirannya tidak bisa menerima apa yang sedang terjadi. Kata-kata Garland tidak terdengar oleh telinganya, matanya hanya terfokus pada dia yang berada di depannya, tubuh ksatria pengkhianat itu mulai berubah bentuk.

Iblis dengan sepasang tanduk, sayap, dan empat tangan yang tersisa dari Garland, sang ksatria terhebat sepanjang sejarah Cornelia. Kuil sekitar iblis itu mulai runtuh, menunjukkan pusaran hitam yang menelan segala, awan ungu mengintarinya. Suara kasar dan dalam si iblis menggema di atas semua kekacauan itu, menantang, mengejek. Namun ksatria itu hanya mengangkat senjatanya dan menerjang, meski di bawah alam sadarnya dia tahu kemungkinan semua ini selesai, bahkan jika dia menang, adalah nihil.

**88888**

**Di sisi kiri pasukan itu, pemuda dengan berbagai jenis senjata yang bisa di dapat di dunianya terkait di tubuhnya, berlari. Beban di tubuh membuat langkahnya berat dan nafasnya memburu, namun dia tidak memperlambat lajunya. **

**Sama seperti pemimpinnya, dia mengenakan satu set baju zirah. Namun tidak seperti Yang Pertama, miliknya menonjolkan otot tubuh hasil latihan bertahun-tahun bahkan sebelum dia bergabung dengan pasukan pemberontak. Rambut keperakan ikal seperti bulu angsa berbalut turban beraneka warna, menutupi luka masa lalu. Pedang semerah darah tergenggam di tangan kanan, kontras dengan cincin emasnya, hadiah dari rekan yang tewas di pertempuran. Dia terus berdoa pada dewa apapun yang melindungi mereka, semoga mereka bisa lewat dalam keadaan yang tidak terlalu parah.**

**Salah satu yang bertarung demi kebebasan dan kedamaian dunia. ****Dia menatap jauh, jantungnya terdengar berdetak keras di telinga. Namun, meski dia yakin pada mimpi yang dia pegang dengan sepenuh jiwa raga, rasa gelisah tidak juga hilang dari benak mengingat apa yang terjadi pada orang-orang yang berlari di depannya. **

_Firion_

_Aku si anak haram_

_Menggeliat di bawah tekanan ayahku_

_Opresi dan kehancuran mengelilingi_

_Menekan dan menyesakan_

_Aku ingin bebas_

_Seperti bunga kasar di tanah tandus_

_Keindahan damai tanah perang_

_Selalu kurindukan_

Pemuda itu duduk bersila di dalam sebuah tenda, mata tertutup, nafas teratur. Ruangan kecil itu gelap tanpa penerangan, khusus hanya untuk meditasinya. Dia membuka mata, bangun dari posisi duduknya, dan menyalakan lilin. Mengenakan semua baju zirahnya lalu mengenakan senjatanya di tempatnya masing-masing, dia melangkah keluar dari tenda dan bergabung dengan para saudaranya yang sudah menunggu di depan tenda Putri Hilda. Berlutut untuk memberi hormat kepada pemimpin wanita kerajaan tempat tinggalnya, dia kemudian menunggu para jenderal yang lain untuk pertemuan strategi penyerangan.

Posisi telah dibagi, peran telah ditetapkan, pasukan pemberontak Mawar Liar beriring maju ke medan perang, demi merebut rumah mereka kembali. Firion memandang tentaranya, kebanyakan dari mereka masih sangat muda, bahkan lebih muda darinya. Dia teringat saat Hilda sempat menolak kermintaannya untuk bergabung dengan pasukan pemberontak karena terlalu muda. Kini semua penduduk Fynn maju ke garis depan, anak-anak, wanita, atau pun orang tua. Tapi dia bisa melihat mereka yang bahkan belum berumur 10 tahun, memegang senjata dan memakai baju baja yang terlalu besar. Tangan bergetar hebat karena rasa takut dan kebingungan

Dia mendekati kelompok anak-anak itu. Mereka yang melihat pria yang memakai baju zirah komandan Mawar Liar, segera membungkuk untuk memberi hormat dengan takjub di mata bisa melihat salah seorang komandan sedekat ini. Firion hanya menggeleng kepala, mengangkat tangannya, dan mengusap rambut salah satu anak itu. Setelah memberi beberapa pengarah pada anak-anak itu tentang cara memegang senjata, dia kembali ke posisinya di depan, sadar dengan mata-mata yang terus tertuju padanya, mengikuti semua langkahnya.

Hilda memberikan pidato pembangkit semangat dari atas tunggangannya, berdiri di depan seluruh rakyat Fynn sebelum dia mengangkat pedangnya sendiri dan memacu tunggangannya ke medan perang diikuti oleh rakyatnya. Pasukan Palamecia sudah menunggu di dalam Fynn, memblokir jalan menuju istana sementara jembatan dinaikkan. Menebas, menusuk, menikam tanpa henti. Bukan hanya tentara Palamecia yang bergumul di pertempuran, namun juga beberapa monster dan tanaman hidup. Melihat jalan masuk ke istana akan tertutup, Firion memerintahkan beberapa orangnya untuk menahan jembatan selama yang mereka bisa, memberinya waktu untuk menyusup ke istana.

Saudara-saudaranya berlari di sebelahnya sambil menjatuhkan lawan di sekitar mereka. Mereka bertiga melompat ke jembatan yang terus menutup, memanjat rantainya dan melumpuhkan tentara yang bertugas menaikkan jembatan, memberi jalan kepada semua pasukan pemberontak untuk menerobos masuk ke istana.

Firion berkeliling di sekitar ruangan megah istana kerajaan Fynn. Lorong panjang berlapis karpet merah, ruangan buntu dengan kaca raksasa memenuhi satu dindingnya, gudang persediaan obat-obatan, sampai akhirnya dia sampai di ruang singgasana. Di sana, duduk di atas tahta kerajaan, pria buruk rupa berjubah dan topeng hijau. Gottos, Firion mengingat namanya. Dia pernah terlihat bersama si pengkhianat Borghen. Tanpa panjang pikir dan bicara, Firion menerjang, tidak menghiraukan teriakan kaget komandan Palamecia yang segera berdiri dari singgasana.

**88888**

**Dia yang termuda, terkecil, dan seperti yang banyak orang pikir, terlemah. Dia memang bukan yang paling kuat secara fisik, namun sebagai ahli strategi kelompok itu, dia menutupi kelemahannya dengan sering bertarung kotor. Kakinya yang ringan membawanya ke depan barisan. Namun dia masih punya akal sehat untuk tidak melewati dia yang berada di depan.**

**Sama seperti Yang Kedua, tubuhnya yang kecil berbalut zirah biru dan coklat yang erat di tubuh bersama dengan berbagai selendang biru yang terikat di pinggangnya. Rambut perak panjang yang nyaris menutupi mata tertutup oleh helm dengan enam bulu putih besar di belakangnya. Pedang emas dengan garis biru di tangan, bibir bersiap melantunkan mantra level rendah untuk menarik perhatian musuh sebelum rekan-rekannya maju. **

**Dia kemungkinan tidak akan selamat. Tapi paling tidak dia bisa menolong orang-orang yang sudah dia anggap saudara bertahan di medan perang, dan kalau pun dia mati, tidak akan ada perbedaan. ****Fisiknya tidak menampakkan kemampuannya. Sebagai seorang petarung, ataupun seorang manusia.**

_Luneth_

_Aku adalah pahlawan terpilih, begitu kata mereka_

_Aku bukanlah pahlawan_

_Aku juga bukan yang terpilih_

_Aku hanya beruntung_

_Aku selamat karena beruntung_

_Aku bertahan karena beruntung_

_Aku hidup karena beruntung_

_Aku beruntung karena orang lain bersedia mati demiku_

Gadis pendeta itu berlutut di depan altar kristal. Gua lembab yang sunyi menambah suasana sendu, demi suku pendeta air yang punah menunggu juru selamat yang akan melepaskan dunia dari banjir aneh dan waktu yang terhenti. Ritualnya selesai, pendeta air itu memberi tanda kepada empat remaja yang mengikutinya untuk melakukan bagian mereka dalam upacara pemulihan dan menunggu hasilnya. Mereka mengangguk dan beranjak meninggalkan gua itu.

Pendeta wanita itu, Aria, akan mengikuti mereka saat dia melihat sesuatu bergerak cepat di ekor matanya, meluncur ke arah belakang kepala remaja berambut perak yang memimpin kelompok ksatria muda itu. Melompat di antara panah hitam dan sang Onion Knight, menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai perisai dan mendorong anak lelaki itu keluar dari bahaya. Yang ditolong menoleh, dan melihat tepat saat benda itu menembus dada si pendeta air.

Luneth dan teman-temannya yang baru sadar apa yang terjadi, segera berusaha menolong pendeta wanita itu. Luka tertembus panah yang mengeluarkan darah hitam, tanda bahwa panah itu telah dikutuk. Secara refleks, dia berlari ke teman seperjuangannya yang tersungkur di tanah. Melihat luka yang parah itu, matanya hanya melihat merah. Tidak bisa menghentikan kemarahannya, Luneth segera menyerang dia yang sudah menembakkan panah itu, gurita pembunuh pribadi Xande, Kraken. Monster itu tidak menyangka akan berhadapan dengan serigala jadi-jadian, hanya bisa mengeluarkan jeritan tanpa suara saat monster yang lebih mengerikan mencabik-cabik tubuhnya dengan tangan kosong.

Refia, yang bertugas sebagai penyihir penyembuh di dalam kelompok, berusaha memulihkan kondisinya dengan semua yang dia punya. Namun kutukan pada luka itu tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan kemampuannya saat itu, membuatnya meneteskan air mata putus asa sambil terus mencoba menghentikan pendarahannya. Dengan tangan bergetar, Aria menghentikan Refia. Hangat dari tangan gadis sekarat itu menghilang dengan cepatnya. Arc dan Ingus memandang sedaih pada gadis yang sekarat itu, sementara Refia menangis lepas di atas tubuhnya, darah hitam mengotori jubah putih kebiruan Onion Knight wanita itu.

Luneth kembali dari kondisi haus darahnya, kini berusaha mempertahankan sedikit kesadaran yang dia miliki untuk mendengar lafalan terakhir dari ritual pemulihan kristal, memberi mereka kekuatan baru anugrah dari elemen air. Meski tahu kata-katanya tidak akan berguna apa pun, Luneth tidak bisa menghentikan jeritan duka meledak dari tenggorokan saat pendeta air yang terakhir meninggalkan dunia fana ini, senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Gua itu mulai bergetar dan runtuh di sekitar mereka bersamaan dengan lenyapnya tubuh Aria secara perlahan bersama dengan titik-titik cahaya yang melayang dan sirna. Para Onion Knight mulai panik dan mencari jalan keluar sementara Luneth hanya diam di tempat dengan kepala tertunduk. Syok membuat mentalnya runtuh, memaksa Ingus membawanya di atas bahunya. Berlomba bersama dengan waktu, mereka berhasil keluar dan menyaksikan banjir air hitam yang menyelubungi dunia surut dan melihat peradaban kembali hidup.

Dunianya terasa gelap. Luneth mengambang di antara awan hitam yang bergulung lamban. Dia sedang mencoba mencari jalan keluar saat melihat sosok wanita tua dengan burung beo di bahunya. Tangan yang ringkih memegang tongkat kayu yang mengetuk lantai yang tidak terlihat. Dia mendengar wanita itu memintanya untuk mencari pria bernama Doga. Tidak ada pilihan, anak laki-laki itu mengiyakan, dan merasakan tubuhnya menjadi ringan dan dunianya menjadi terang saat nenek itu tersenyum padanya.

**88888**

**Suara sepatu baja meremukkan batu saat pemiliknya mendarat dia atas karang terdengar dari tengah pasukan. Pria besar dengan baju zirah seluruh badan yang tidak menampakkan apapun darinya. Tidak ada kulit, tidak ada rambut, tidak ada kelemahan. Hanya kegelapan yang menyelimuti, menampakkan wujud iblis. ****Tombak hitamnya mengirimkan sebuah gelombang api hitam ke barisan lawan yang sudah di depan mata. Suara semburan api dari Yang Ketiga menggema keras dari balik helmnya.**

**Dia melihat Ketujuh dan Kesebelas mulai baku hantam dengan lawan Yang Pertama, melepaskan kegelapan dari dirinya dan ****menyelimuti diri dengan cahaya. Dia masih orang terbesar di antara rekan-rekannya, meski jelas lebih ramping dari zirah iblis yang sebelumnya. Warisan dari ayahnya, akan dia gunakan untuk menghadapi dia yang sebenarnya seperjuangan.**

**Tidak perduli lagi dengan pendapat orang, perjuangannya tidak akan pernah berhenti. Rasa bersalah menjadi motivasi. ****Dan suatu saat dia akan melihat dirinya bisa berdiri bersama dengan mereka. Teman, saudara, keluarga yang sudah berjuang bersamanya.**

_Cecil Harvey_

_Hitam…_

_Selama yang bisa diingat_

_Kegelapan menyerap ke jiwa_

_Kematian menemani langkah_

_H__anya untuk beliau Yang Muli__a_

_Tapi ada keraguan di bawah sadar _

_Apa itu pengampunan? Aku terus mencari_

_Hanya bisa berpegang pada hitam_

_Yang terus merasuk ke hati_

Setelah pertarungan yang agak menyulitkan dari naga penjaga gua yang bisa berubah menjadi kabut, dua komandan tinggi Kerajaan adi kuasa Baron melanjutkan misi mereka. Setelah menentang perintah Raja Odin, Cecil diperintahkan untuk mengirimkan sebuah cincin misterius ke desa Summoner, Mist. Kain yang berusaha membantu sahabatnya, memutuskan untuk ikut bersamanya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka berdua memiliki firasat tak enak karena telah membunuh naga itu. Makhluk penjaga yang menyerang mereka sama sekali tanpa nafsu pembunuh, mungkin dia hanya melakukan tugasnya, sama seperti mereka.

Keluar dari gua dan menghirup udara sejuk dan berembun khas desa Mist, itu justru membuat peristiwa yang selanjutnya terjadi makin mengejutkan. Menginjakkan kaki di gerbang desa, cincin yang Raja Odin perintahkan untuk diserahkan tiba-tiba bersinar. Dari dalam sinarnya, bermunculan monster-monster bola api, Bomb, yang segera menabrakkan dan meledakkan diri di bangunan-bangunan dan membakar desa. Jeritan penduduk membuat kekacauan makin merajalela.

Cecil memandang semua dengan tidak percaya, Menyadari bahwa perintahnya dari raja bukanlah mengirimkan cincin itu ke Mist, namun untuk menghancurkan desa Summoner itu. Di antara jerit sekarat dan suara ledakan, dua pria itu mendengar suara gadis kecil yang sedang menangis di atas mayat ibunya. Mengatakan bahwa naga ibunya terbunuh, sementara Summoner Mist memiliki hubungan mental yang erat sehingga jika Eidolon mereka terbunuh, begitu juga mereka. Kain yang berniat menghabisi anak itu atas perintah raja, menghentikan tombaknya saat Cecil mencegah. Merasa cukup dengan semua kegilaan yang dilakukan oleh rajanya, Cecil memutuskan untuk melakukan perlawanan kepada Baron. Kain mendukung sepenuhnya, meski dia mengatakan bahwa dia bukan melakukannya demi Cecil.

Anak perempuan itu sadar dua pria dengan baju zirah gelap itu adalah yang membunuh naga ibunya, menyerang mereka berdua dengan kemarahan dan dendam yang luar biasa. Meski Cecil berusaha untuk menjelaskan, tidak ada yang didengar. Dengan emosi yang mengamuk, tanpa sadar gadis itu memanggil Eidolon yang jauh di luar kendalinya. Raksasa Bumi, Titan, menyeruak dari tanah dan membelah gunung yang mengelilingi Mist dengan sebuah hentakan kakinya. Gempa besar terjadi, dan yang terlihat selanjutnya di mata kapten Red Wings itu hanyalah hitam.

Dark Knight itu mulai sadarkan diri di sebuah padang rumput kecil. Dengan amukan Titan yang membelah dan memindahkan posisi gunung, jalan menuju Mist dan Baron tertutup untuk selamanya. Kain tidak ada di sana, sementara gadis Summoner itu pingsan karena menggunakan semua kekuatannya. Memutuskan membawa gadis itu dan mencari jalan lain untuk kembali ke Baron, Cecil berjalan ke gurun besar untuk mencari desa tempat mereka bisa istirahat dan menyelesaikan masalah desa Mist.

**88888**

**Yang Kelima menggeram, melompat untuk menghindari barisan panah sihir berwarna ungu yang bermaksud menjadikannya sate. Memanggil kekuatan rekannya, bersama sebuah kilatan cahaya di tangannya muncul senjata yang dipegang oleh Keduabelas. ****Dia mengangkat pedang itu dan menahan sebuah hantaman katana luar biasa panjang dari pria bermata kucing.**

**Peluh mulai membasahi kaus biru langit yang menutupi badan langsingnya. ****Adrenalin yang menggebu membuat dia tersenyum, senyum yang hanya muncul jika dia sedang serius untuk bertarung. Dengan kilatan cahaya, pedang yang sebelumnya di tangan berubah menjadi merah. Memutar pergelangan tangannya, dia membalikkan arah sabetan panjang lawannya dan menghantam tubuh pria itu dengan pelindung bahu keemasan di pundak kirinya dan menendang untuk memberi jarak.**

**Sudah cukup dia berlari. ****Jalan damai yang dia inginkan bukan lagi pilihan, dan hanya dengan bertarung dia bisa mendapat kebebasannya lagi. Seperti angin yang tak tentu arah dan tak punya tujuan, namun dia tetap merasakan rantai yang menahannya bersama orang-orang ini. Mungkin itu juga tidak buruk.**

_Bartz Klauser_

_Pergi jauh aku dari__ tanah kelahiran_

_Hari demi hari, tempat demi tempat kuberkelana_

_Meski angin berusaha menuntun pergi_

_Betapa aku merindukan tanah kelahiran_

_Tanah, sungai_

_Teman dan keluarga_

_Semua menunggu_

_Menunggu pulangku_

Piramid Moore yang dipenuhi makhluk kuno buas sejak zaman dahulu bergetar saat mereka memindahkan tabletnya. Pondasi altar tempat mereka berdiri berguncang keras sebelum tiba-tiba bergerak naik perlahan sampai ke puncak piramid. Altar yang tadinya sebagai tempat segel yang mengunci Bahamut di tanjung naga, berubah menjadi atap. Panasnya gurun mulai membuat mereka semua kelelahan. Namun di antara fatamorgana dan teriknya sinar matahari, Krile melihat kapal uap mereka yang setia bergerak sendiri dan merapat ke teluk terdekat. Berencana menggunakan tablet segel Bahamut untuk melepas segel yang lain. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan, tertawa bersama dan berkelana bersama, tidak menyadari awan hitam membayangi mereka.

Lantai kayu deknya masih sama seperti pertama kali mereka menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini untuk menghentikan kegilaan Ratu Karnak. Dengan Faris di kemudi, kapal itu berubah fungsi menjadi airship. Namun itu bersamaan dengan Exdeath yang berhasil mengambil alih Void dan mulai mencoba kekuatan barunya.

Dari atas awan, Ksatria Fajar generasi kedua melihat kehancuran tak berbekas saat lubang hitam muncul tiba-tiba di atas langit beberapa tempat, sama seperti saat Tycoon dan Perpustakaan Ancient. Kerajaan yang diberi kekuasaan atas Kristal Air, Walse adalah yang pertama. Diikuti desa Istory tempat penghasil wol terbesar di dunia, dan Desa Moogle. Seperti semua itu belum cukup, Exdeath juga mengirim Lix ke antah berantah berserta tatanan gunung yang mengelilingi desa terpencil itu. Darah Bartz seperti membeku. Tanah kelahirannya, satu-satunya tempat yang punya ikatan emosional dengannya, hilang ditelan pusaran gelap. Meski terpisah jarak, dia seperti bisa mendengar suaran jeritan para penduduk desa yang menghabiskan masa kecil mereka bersamanya.

Pikirannya seperti kosong. Begitu dia sadar oleh pukulan telak di kepala dari Faris, dia sedang berada di belakang kemudi kapal, memacu benda itu dengan kecepatan tinggi dan melupakan trauma yang membuatnya takut pada ketinggian. Dia menatap kosong pada kapten bajak laut itu, yang kemudian segera memeluknya tanpa ragu yang biasanya ada jika dia melakukan kontak fisik dengan orang. Tidak memikirkan hal yang lain, Bartz Klauser menangis lepas bersama dengan teman sepenanggungannya, merosot jatuh dengan hanya pelukan kapten bajak laut yang menghalanginya untuk benar-benar tersungkur di lantai dek.

Kapal uap itu berlayar malas di laut tak berangin. Bartz duduk di atas pagar dek, memandang jauh ke samudra. Dia mulai memikirkan semua yang terjadi padanya sejak dia bertemu Lenna. Tidak pernah dia memikirkan ini akan memaksanya bertarung bukan demi kesenangan atau mengisi waktunya. Dunia benar-benar terancam sekarang, dan semua bergantung pada mereka. Apa benar ini tanggung jawabnya? Karena jika dia meneruskan, alasannya bertarung bukan lagi demi dunia, tapi karena dendam. Dia mendengar suara langkah, dan berbalik untuk menyambut siapa saja orang itu sambil berusaha menghentikan air mata yang keras kepala tidak mau hilang.

**88888**

**Di atas langit yang berawan hitam di mana sinar keemasan menyembul, dia memandang kekacauan yang berada di bawahnya. Dia menghela nafas dan mengayunkan tangannya. Bunga api mengikuti gerakan tangannya sebelum menghujani lawan mereka yang sedang berkumpul di satu tempat, memaksa mereka untuk mundur. Tanpa menoleh, dia membuat sebuah medan sihir untuk menghentikan semburan api hitam yang meluncur di belakangnya.**

**Wanita itu baru menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menyerangnya, rambut ikal hijaunya berayun halus. Mata ungu menyipit melihat lawannya, sosok tanpa busana lawan adik angkatnya. Wanita berpakaian serba merah itu melesat, memperkecil jarak antara mereka, bibir melantunkan mantra sihir kuno sementara tangan kanannya mencabut pedang langsing di pinggangnya dan menikam. Senjata terayun, mantra dilepaskan.**

**Dia yang kehilangan segalanya karena tirani, dia yang dihantui mereka yang mengincar kemampuan alaminya. Seumur hidup takut pada dirinya sendiri, menemukan mereka yang mau menerimanya bukan karena kekuatannya. Untuk mereka yang sudah menjadi keluarganya, di sini dia berdiri, dan di sini dia bertahan. **

_Terra Branford_

_Merah seperti darah, _

_Mengalir deras di atas Ibunda Gaia_

_Putih seperti tulang, _

_Menggeretak marah remuk dib__erondong senjata_

_Merah seperti api, _

_Yang membakar, membara, dan menari_

_Putih seperti mata, _

_Yang terbelalak, berserakan di sepanjang jalan_

_Merah seperti gaunku, _

_Yang tertiup angin panas dan berbau amis_

_Putih seperti wajah pu__catnya, _

_Yang tertawa lepas di atas kekacauan dunia_

Semburan angin keras melempar Figaro Bersaudara ke atap sebuah rumah yang sudah lebih dari setengahnya terendam sungai. Celes melihat atap rumah itu runtuh bersama dengan mereka berdua, merutuk di dalam hati pada kondisi mereka saat ini. Dengan jatuhnya dua kembar itu, kini hanya tinggal dia dan Setzer. Benar-benar buruk. Monster raksasa hijau meraung, menggetarkan tanah Moblitz yang ringkih beserta para penghuninya. Dengan lumpuhnya separuh petarung mereka, Humbaba menyerang lebih liar dan kuat dari sebelumnya. Setzer yang melihat serangan meleset monster itu banyak yang mengarah ke desa, mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya ke luar perbatasan. Tapi makhluk itu tidak menghiraukan lagi orang yang menghalangi dan menyerang langsung ke arah Moblitz. Celes meraung marah dan mengejar monster itu. Namun terlambat. Humbaba menghantamkan seluruh tubuhnya ke salah satu bangunan utama desa.

Namun, gerakannya terhenti saat beberapa meter dari pilar utama. Humbaba menggeram ke arah bawah perutnya, di mana sebuah tangan bercakar menahan laju serangannya. Kepala berambut lavender muda itu terangkat, sepasang mata keunguan mendekati merah memandang mata monster itu dengan kemarahan seorang wanita yang keluarganya terancam. Dengan semburan energi, Terra masuk ke dalam Trance dan melempar Humbaba kembali ke sungai di luar desa dengan satu mantra api.

Tanpa ampun, Terra mencabik-cabik monster itu dengan tangan kosong atau meledakkan mantra sihir ke arah wajahnya. Serangan putus asa yang menyerempet tubuh tidak diperdulikan lagi. Dengan satu hembusan nafas berat, Humbaba pun musnah. Dengan adrenalin yang mulai tenang, Terra melihat dua tangannya yang berdarah, baik itu darahnya atau darah monster. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada para penduduk desa, anak-anak yatim yang selama setahun ini dia urus. Dan dia bisa melihat di mata mereka: rasa takut. Meski dia sudah menyiapkan mentalnya jika hal ini benar-benar terjadi, tatap saja itu membuat hatinya hancur.

Dia menunduk, tidak menyadari salah satu anak perempuan yang bersembunyi di belakang tiang berjalan ke arahnya sampai dia benar-benar di depan mata. Anak itu menatap Terra yang berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya. Namun dia tersentak saat anak itu memanggilnya "Mama". Segera semua anak yatim Moblitz mengenali ibu mereka, meski dia sedang bersosok monster. Mereka mengerumuninya, tidaka ada lagi rasa ragu dan takut saat mereka semua mengenali orang yang sudah melindungi mereka, tidak perduli seperti apa wujudnya.

Tanpa terasa air matanya menetes. Dia yang selalu meragukan dirinya bisa hidup bersama dan seperti manusia karena sejarah keturunannya itu, akhirnya melihat orang yang mau menerimanya. Bukan sebagai senjata, bukan sebagai monster, tapi hanya sebagai Terra Branford. Mereka membutuhkannya, namun masih ada yang harus dia lakukan sebelum itu. Dia berbalik menghadapa Celes, tubuhnya berubah kembali ke wujud asalnya. Satu-satunya untuk melindungi 'anak-anaknya' untuk sekarang dan seterusnya hanyalah dengan mengalahkan si dewa gila. Celes hanya tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, yang segera diterima oleh di Esper darah campuran tanpa ada lagi ragu di dada.

**88888**

**Seorang pemuda pirang melindungi Yang Kedua, yang sedang diserang tiga lawan sekaligus. Dia menggeram, ****meraung dan mendorong keras pedangnya dan melempar lawannya, penyihir dengan baju zirah biru kehijauan, ke salah satu karang dan mengayunkan pedang raksasanya ke arah pria berambut hitam panjang. ****Dia hanya menahan pedang itu dengan tangan kosong, menyeringai melihat ekspresi pemilik senjata itu.**

**Ototnya menjerit kelelahan di balik pakaian serba hitam itu. Tanpa sadar, darah amis dan lengket mengalir dari dahinya, melewati hidung di antara mata biru kehijauan yang menyala terang. Dia meraih ke belakang pinggangnya, mencabut salah satu pedangnya yang lain dan menahan serangan dari pria bertubuh besar seperti gorila dengan ekor tebal. Cincin yang berada di mulut Fenrir berdenting pelan di antara suara jeritan perang dan tanah yang hancur. Dia merasa beban di tangan kirinya hilang, melihat Kedua sudah berdiri lagi dan mendorong pria besar berekor itu menjauh darinya. Dia memberi sebuah anggukan kecil sebelum berkonsentrasi pada lawannya sendiri.**

**Didorong oleh rasa bersalah, mencoba mencari pengampunan atas dosa yang dilakukannya. Baik yang sengaja, maupun tidak sengaja. Baik yang sadar, ataupun tidak. Meski terlihat tidak perduli, dia adalah yang paling khawatir dengan keselamatan mereka semua, berusaha memastikan mereka bisa bertemu dengan orang yang mereka cintai. **

_Cloud Strife_

_Dosa dan kesalahan menghantui_

_Bahuku berat, dadaku sakit_

_Nafas tercekat_

_Kuberdiri di atas bukit_

_Sejauh mata memandang, hanya hijau terentang_

_Bangkai peradaban, ditelan Ibunda Gaia_

_Di balik bencana, aku ragu merasakan_

_Suara alam membisik_

_Menyayat hati, namun menyelamatkan jiwa_

Dia melihat pria yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya dan orang lain perlahan mulai lenyap. Enam sayap putih keunguan yang mengepak kuat di pinggang orang itu, perlahan runtuh bersama dengan pusaran terang di sekeliling mereka. Teman-temannya menghembuskan nafas lega. Hampir semua. Vincent tidak menurunkan sikap waspadanya, dan dia tahu kenapa. Sephiroth belum musnah. Tanpa pikir panjang, alam bawah sadar Cloud melompat mengikuti arah tubuh Sephiroth yang mulai lenyap, demi menyelesaikan teror SOLDIER terkuat yang pernah ada di planet itu.

Dia merasakan sensasi masuk ke dalam air saat dia melompat ke dalam Lifestream. Terasa familiar, namun tidak mencekiknya seperti dulu saat Hojo membenamkannya di dalam test tube bersama Zack ataupun saat dia terjatuh ke dalam Lifestream. Perlahan dia membuka mata, menatap langsung mata dia yang menunggu di dasar sana. Mata hijau yang seperti kucing itu. Sayap hitam di lengan kanannya menghilang saat Cloud mendarat di pusat planet, menggenggam Masamune di kedua tangannya dan masuk ke posisi tempur. Pria pirang itu mengangkat senjatanya, warisan para SOLDIER yang sudah mengorbankan nyawa demi planet ini, meski tidak secara langsung. 'Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali' hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya.

Merasakan kekuatannya kembali setelah pertempuran terakhirnya tadi, serangan terakhir dibantu dengan kekuatan mereka yang sudah berjuang bersamanya. Limit Break Omnislash. Dia membuka matanya dan kembali menatap mata hijau tajam itu. Pemiliknya yang berdarah dan terluka parah menggeram rendah sebelum tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya dan lenyap ke dalam Lifestream.

Cahaya yang sama mengintarinya. Rasa hangat yang familiar. Cloud melihat dia mengulurkan tangan padanya. Dengan hati lega, dia menyambut tangan itu. Namun sebuah guncangan menyadarkannya. Dia yang tadi terlihat, bergantinya menjadi wajah Tifa yang sedang berusaha mengulurkan tangannya saat pijakannya mulai runtuh. Dia, bersama dengan para AVALANCHE yang lain melarikan diri dari Northen Crater dan menyaksikan Holy yang nyaris gagal mendorong Meteor dan menghancurkan markas besar Shinra yang sebelumnya diserang oleh Diamond WEAPON di Midgar.

**88888**

**Getaran dari senjata unik itu menghancurkan karang di belakangnya. Pemuda dengan wajah terluka mengangkat gunbladenya dan menghantamkannya ke tanah, pilar energi berlari di atas permukaan dan menghantam pria dengan zirah berbentuk seperti naga. ****Dia menyeret mata pedang di atas tanah, percikan api menyembur saat tombak Dragoon itu beradu dengan Revolver.**

**Mata biru kelabunya menyipit, membuat bekas luka besar di antara matanya terlihat berkerut. ****Dia merasakan rambut gelap dan jaket kulitnya bergerak tertiup angin, tanda seseorang baru saja menyelinap ke belakang punggungnya. Memutar tubuh dengan tumpuan kaki, dia menunggu suara benturan dua baja yang familiar di telinganya, kalungnya berayun keras dari gerakannya yang tiba-tiba.**

**Pemuda yang marah pada dunia,**** memang dia itu. ****Namun, terkutuklah dia jika dia membiarkan semua ini berakhir dengan kekalahan mereka. Seberapa menyebalkannya beberapa dari rekannya, dia tetap bisa merasa betah di antara mereka, sesuatu yang dia bagi dengan saudara-saudaranya sesama anak yatim**

_Squall Leonhart_

_Derita kesendirian di dunia_

_Derita pengorbanan __dirinya_

_Derita kehilangan yang dicinta_

_Derita dilupakan saudara_

_Derita yang membentuk manusia_

_Derita yang membedakan kita_

_Derita pula yang menyatukan tujuan_

_Baik aku, kau, ataupun dia_

Dengan sebuah sabetan lebar ke perut, Squall meruntuhkan pertahanan Seifer yang sudah lemah dari pertarungan mereka yang sebelumnya. Namun tidak sanggup menghabisi pemuda itu, hanya menggunakan sisi tumpul Revolver untuk menghantam badan Seifer, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya jatuh. Edea mendesis kesal pada ksatrianya yang sudah lumpuh, melangkahi tubuhnya dan bermaksud melawan sendiri pada SeeD itu.

Penyihir itu ternyata memang bukan lawan yang sembarangan. Sihir elemen es dan angin yang kuat dan tak kenal ampun memaksa mereka mundur dan mengganti strategi. Mantra Haste dilantunkan, senjata terayun dan meledak, sang senjata suci kuno Alexander direbut. Edea mulai goyah, Squall melihat kesempatan dan memasukkan Renzokuken di antara tembaran panah es ketat pertahanan Edea. Akhirnya penyihir itu jatuh, aura hitam terlihat samar mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya.

Rinoa berjalan ke tubuh Seifer yang tidak bergerak. Dia masih hidup, namun tidak sadarkan diri. Pelan, dia menyentuh dan mengusap wajah berdarah pemuda itu, sebelum tiba-tiba terjatuh dan pingsan. Quistis segera berlari menuju Rinoa, sementara Squall yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, terdiam di tempat. Dia mendengar Edea berkata sesuatu, namun pikirannya benar-benar kosong. Teriakan Quistis yang menyadarkannya dan segera mengikuti mantan mentornya itu untuk melihat kondisi gadis itu.

Pemuda itu menatap sosok yang tergeletak lemas di hadapannya. Tak pernah dia bermimpi hari ini akan datang. Saat di mana dia akhirnya perduli pada orang lain. Dia tahu dia egois, dia yang selalu menganggap dia tidak membutuhkan bantuan orang lain, sebenarnya adalah yang paling menginginkannya. Kini dia hanya bisa berlutut di sebelah dia yang koma. 'Rinoa...' tidak pernah habis di dalam pikirannya. Dia sudah berusaha melakukan apa saja yang dia bisa untuk membuka mata gadis itu. Memegang tangannya, bicara padanya. Yang terakhir itu membuatnya tidak enak hati kalau mengingat apa yang dia katakan pada Quistis. 'Bicara pada tembok… khas aku sekali…'

Dia menghantamkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke dinding kamar itu, putus asa dengan kelemahannya sendiri. 'Pasti ada suatu cara...'. Tiba-tiba dia teringat pada telepon dari Quistis. Edea mau bertemu dengannya, mungkin dia tahu sesuatu. Berlari keluar kamar itu, dia segera menuju ke rumah Edea, panti asuhan tempat mereka semua berkumpul.

**88888**

**Dua pisau kembar berputar cepat mengelilingi tubuh langsingnya, menghalau bola energi yang memberondong di sekitarnya. Matanya mengikuti dia yang menyerang, kakaknya yang memang terkenal flamboyan itu. Tawa sombong membahana di atas suara pertempuran, desisan unik mantranya menjerit di udara dan memaksa remaja pirang itu untuk menghindar ke belakang karang untuk berlindung.**

**Ekor dengan bulu pirang yang sama dengan rambut di kepalanya berkedut tidak nyaman saat dia bersandar di belakang karang itu. Mengambil nafas, dadanya mengembang pelan di balik rompi kehijauannya, dia mengeratkan pegangan di kedua pisau kembarnya. Sepatu boot bersol baja miliknya menggali tanah saat dia menanam kaki, bersiap untuk melompat keluar dari persembunyian.**

**Ideologi, dendam pribadi, hubungan darah. Rekan-rekannya bertarung untuk itu. Namun dia tidak perduli. Tunduk di bawah dewi harmoni dan menerima siksaan abadi rela dilakukannya untuk menyelamatkan saudaranya. Lagipula, tidak butuh alasan untuk menolong orang, kan?**

_Zidane Tribal_

_Di mana aku temukan_

_Kekuatan di tubuh kurus ini_

_Untuk berdiri dan berlari_

_Aku hanya satu dari jutaan_

_Jutaan di dunia fana ini_

_Tiada pilihan_

_Selain berpura-pura menjadi ksatria_

_Yang tak kenal takut dan putus asa_

Dia duduk di atas tahta Pandemonium, tubuh merosot di kursinya dan kepala tertunduk, mata tertutup rapat. Di dalam pikirannya, dia bertanya siapa dirinya, apa tujuannya ada di dunia, apa ada hal yang lain di hidupnya sebagai seorang buatan. Lalu dia teringat pada rekan-rekannya, yang selalu memanggilnya Zidane, si bandit hidung belang dari Tantalus. Eiko yang kesal karena dia selalu mencuri perhatian, Steiner dan Freya yang mencela kebiasanya merayu wanita, Vivi dan Quina yang mengaguminya dan belajar banyak darinya, Amarant yang ingin mengetahui semangatnya. Dan yang terpenting, Garnet. Oh, sayangku, cintaku... selalu bisa mencerahkan hari. Namun tidak kali ini.

Dia terbangun dari mimpinya oleh suara familiar dan dua tangan yang menggoyang tubuhnya. Mata biru pudar yang kehilangan cahaya, menatap dua temannya yang termuda. Kenapa mereka masih ada di sini sementara dia adalah orang yang akan menghancurkan dunia mereka membuatnya bingung dan marah. Mengunci mereka, dan berjalan tak tentu arah dengan langkah yang terpincang-pincang. Monster menghalangi jalannya, sementara Freya dan Amarant juga Steiner dan Quina terjun untuk menghentikan kehancuran mental Genome itu. Namun dia tidak menghiraukan seruan khawatir mereka.

Sambil mengutuk teman-temannya dan dirinya sendiri, kembali monster menyerang. Berwujud seperti kura-kura dengan gondok besar di leher, makhluk itu bahkan membuat Zidane jijik. Berpikir mungkin dia bisa mengakhiri semua penderitaan yang akan disebabkannya kepada mereka dengan membiarkan dirinya terbunuh. Dia bisa merasakan kekuatannya menghilang perlahan-lahan saat dia sengaja memperlama pertarungannya, bersiap menerima pelukan kematian yang dingin.

Namun kali ini yang terjun membantunya adalah Garnet. Dia yang terluka merasakan energinya kembali bersama dengan siraman sinar sihir penyembuh. Dengan suara dukungan dari putri Alexandria itu, juga dari yang lain, dia bisa melihat mereka tidak akan meninggalkannya. Meskipun dia akan menjadi malaikat kematian Gaia.

**88888**

**Ledakan sihir membentur tanah mengelilingi mereka berdua. Pemuda itu bergabung dengan Yang Ketiga, berharap bisa menjaga punggung masing-masing dari serangan dari belakang. Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk mencegah debu yang berterbangan masuk ke mata, namun segera siaga saat partnernya membisikan peringatan berdasarkan kemampuannya merasakan aura pembunuh. Suara petir yang meluncur dari ujung jari si Onion Knight segera membuatnya memperketat pertahanannya, mengangkat pedangnya untuk bertemu dengan gelombang energi yang berlari di atas tanah.**

**Refleks tubuh hasil latihan olahraga khas dunianya membuatnya memaksa menghindar saat sadar lengannya tidak bisa menahan. Pedang biru transparan yang terlihat seperti air mengalir abadi di dalamnya tergenggam di tangan, mata biru terang menatap tajam ke arah orang yang menyerangnya, sesekali melihat ke belakang dan menyaksikan partnernya tenggelam di tengah ledakan. Pria berambut biru menyeringai, tongkat melambai dan mengirim gelombang energi yang selanjutnya. Tangan bebasnya yang terbungkus pelindung baja menggenggam kalung di lehernya, lambangnya dan ayahnya, sebelum menerjang ke tengah kumpulan musuh.**

**Lingkaran penderitaan yang tidak pernah habis, sudah lama dia menyerah untuk melawan.**** Legenda yang tenggelam bersama waktu, rasa lelah menelan sisa-sisa semangat hidup mereka sementara suatu hari nanti merka akan dilupakan. Ini adalah cerita mereka.**

_Tidus_

_Aku menyadari_

_Dia menuntun pikirannya_

_Di __kisah hikayat ini_

_Tertulis hanya untukku_

_Aku bertanya 'apa kekuatan ini'_

_Orang menyebutnya kegembiraan_

_Sesuatu yang musnah, sesuatu yang lahir_

_Lingkaran kegagalan abadi_

Di atas Fahrenheit, Yuna mengayunkan tongkatnya dengan gerakan melingkar, menari di tengah kumpulan Pyrefly yang berterbangan dari para Aeon yang mulai lenyap. Di belakang mereka, Sin yang sudah kehilangan intinya, meledak menjadi kumpulan kunang-kunang dengan dahsyat, disaksikan seluruh Spira yang bersorak gembira atas lenyapnya sumber penderitaan mereka selama bergenerasi. Auron yang sudah selesai tugasnya, tersenyum tipis dari balik kerah tingginya, lenyap bersama para Aeon dan Fayth yang berubah menjadi patung batu biasa saat Yuna mengirim mereka ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir.

Tidus memandang langit sora yang indah. Warna oranye dan kuning dari matahari terbenam membuatnya rindu pada langit Zanarkand. Dia melihat tangannya yang juga ikut lenyap, sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yuna yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mencoba tersenyum dan menenangkannya, sebelum beranjak untuk melompat ke dalam Farplane. Yuna berlari mengejarnya, jeritan kesedihan mengoyak hati atlet Blitzball itu, namun gadis Summoner itu menembus tubuh Tidus yang mulai lenyap.

Air mata menetes, dia berdiri sebelum mengatakan kalimat itu. Tidus berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk paling tidak memeluknya, sebelum melangkah menembus sang Summoner dan berbalik untuk melihat teman-teman yang dia dapat di perjalanannya melambaikan tangan dan mengucapkan selamat jalan dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Berlari dan terjun dari atas airship itu, Braska, Auron, dan ayahnya Jecht sudah menunggu. Jecht mengulurkan tangannya, dan Tidus menerima tangan itu, kemarahan dan dendamnya pada pria itu terlupakan.

Kedamaian yang ditunggu akhirnya mendatangi Spira dengan pengorbanan mereka yang sudah berjuang dan mengorbankannya nyawa. Yuna berdiri di pinggir pelabuhan, jari-jari di mulut dan bersiul keras, berharap itu bisa memanggil kembali cintanya yang hilang bersama Sin. Tanpa diketahuinya, dia yang ditunggu berenang keluar dari dalam air.

**88888**

**Merutuk keras di dalam hati, gadis dari ras Elvaan itu menarik pemimpin mereka yang mulai lemas kakinya. Melantunkan mantra penyembuh level rendah untuk menghentikan pendarahannya yang paling parah, dia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pertempuran di luar. ****Yang Pertama sadar dari pingsan lima detiknya dan segera kembali ke medan pertempuran, membuat White Mage itu kembali merutuk atas tindakannya itu.**

**Renda di pakaiannya bergerak kasar, dia berlari di atas padang karang itu sebelum dia melompat dan memukul tanah. Daerah yang dipukul membentuk gelombang energi yang berlari di atas tanah, memaksa beberapa prajurit Chaos untuk menghindar. Dia merasakan seseorang menyelinap ke belakangnya dan berbalik untuk menyambut serangan. Namun yang menyerang, seorang pria berambut gelap dengan pakaian serba putih, memukul perutnya, membuatnya tersentak dan lengah, sesuatu yang dimanfaatkan lawannya untuk menghantamkan wajah gadis itu ke tanah.**

**Hidup abadi, siapa yang menginginkannya adalah orang tolol. ****Dia merasakannya sendiri, kepedihan orang yang tidak bisa bertambah tua dan mati. Tapi bersama dengan mereka yang bernasib sama dengannya, dia menemukan manfaat 'keabadiannya' itu. Dia akan menjadi perisai, dan pedang bagi mereka yang bertarung bersamanya.**

_Prishe_

_Dicegah_

_Bukan oleh takdir_

_Dihentikan_

_Bukan oleh kekerasan_

_Namun, melewati malam berbadai_

_Lihat: bintang kemenangan bersinar_

_Melawan jeritan histeris_

_Dengar: hymne terlantun di sana_

_Bintang bersinar, nyanyian bergema_

_Mimpi dan doa untuk kita semua_

Menara bel Tavnazia di kompleks katedral itu runtuh bersama dengan terbakarnya gereja yang dulunya megah dan indah. Penduduk-penduduk negara itu berlarian mencari perlindungan di tengah serangan para Beastmen, tidak perduli lagi dengan segregasi ras ataupun kelas. Serangan mendadak yang dipimpin langsung oleh Shadow Lord meretakkan pondasi komunitas dan militer negara dominasi Elvaan itu.

Di antara reruntuhan katedral, seorang gadis Elvaan menendang puing yang menindih tubuh kecilnya. Merenggangkan otot bahunya yang sempat pindah, dia berlari di tengah Beastmen yang menyerang kota itu. Monster yang menyadari ada yang berlari di antara mereka, segera beranjak untuk menyerang dia, namun mengurunkan niatnya saat mereka mengetahui siapa itu.

Prishe terus berlari di antara reruntuhan, berniat menuju jalan rahasia keluar kota yang dia temukan saat berkeliling di Jeuno. Hanya ada satu yang ada di pikirannya: 'Aku bebas'. Sudah lebih dari 10 tahun dia di kurung karena dia 'berbeda' dan orang takut pada kekuatannya. Dan dalam 10 tahun itu, dia sama sekali tidak bertambah tua. Dengan tidak adanya mereka yang selalu mengekangnya, kebebasan adalah miliknya seorang.

Dia kemudian mendengar suara jeritan yang dikenal. Anak kecil cucu tetua Tavnazia, Ulmia, yang sedang dikelilingi oleh pasukan penyerang, kakek ataupun para pengasuhnya tidak terlihat. Namun yang membuatnya tersentak adalah dia yang memimpin Beastmen itu. Shadow Lord sendiri. Dia mulai ragu untuk pergi, dia suka dengan anak itu. Begitu lugu, begitu pemalu, namun di satu sisi dia tahu kalau dia menolong anak itu, dia bisa ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kebebasannya. Menghela nafas, dia melihat Shadow Lord mengangkat pedang besarnya, sebelum dia berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ulmia menutup matanya saat dia melihat pedang itu turun, namun dia tidak merasakan hantamannya. Dia membuka mata dan melihat, gadis yang bertemu dengannya di taman saat dia mari dari penampilan perdananya, menahan pedang itu dengan satu tangan. Dia tersenyum tipis dan berbisik, 'Maaf lama. Aku harus cari bantuan untuk yang satu ini...' kumpulan musuh mulai tercerai-berai saat pasukan bantuan Persekutuan Altana dari Federasi Windurst yang dipimpin langsung oleh Profesor Shantotto maju ke garis tempur, Prishe menitipkan Ulmia sebelum ikut maju bersama pasukan itu.

**88888**

**Dia bisa melihatnya, kedua pihak mulai kelelahan, tidak ada jalan lain selain mundur. ****Namun mundur justru malah akan memperpanjang perang ini, meski bertambah lama pun sudah tidak ada pengaruhnya lagi. Dengan perisai yang dimaterialisasi di lengan kirinya, dia menahan tikaman tombak dan membalasnya dengan sabetan lebar pedang keemasan dengan motif sulur tanaman. Lawannya hanya melompat jauh ke belakang, membuat si pembajak angkasa menggeram kesal.**

**Lengannya sudah kelelahan, mata kelabu mencoba mencari teman-temannya di antara karang dan ledakan. Matanya mulai kabur karena air mata lelah, kaki bersepatu boots baja bergoyang berusaha mati-matian menyangga tubuhnya. Lehernya sesak, meski dengan kaus kerah tinggi terbuka miliknya. ****Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara halus itu, suara yang memberi kekuatan untuk terus maju. Tapi dia lebih menghargai waktu untuk istirahat di saat seperti ini.**

**Di langit luas, dia menemukan kebebasan. Kebebasan yang sudah tidak dia hirup sejak dipanggil oleh sang dewi. Tergantung di pinggangnya, memento dari ingatan di kehidupannya yang lalu, di mana dia bisa merasakan angin yang bertiup di rambut dan bau laut yang tercium meski ada di tempat yang jauh di sana.**

_Vaan_

_Bahkan dengan hati hampa,_

_Beban terasa terlalu berat_

_Hanya dengan mimpi,_

_Yang melayang tertiup_

_Menyatukan dua kekasih_

_Menentang panduan bintang yang terlihat_

_Dan terus maju ke depan_

_Menuju pintu di surga_

_Aku akan ke mana pun_

_Melawan takdir yang tersenyum lembut_

Dia yang menyusup ke Istana Rabanastre, dihadang oleh duo Sky Pirate yang mengincar Magicite yang dicurinya. Dia menolak menyerahkan benda yang dia tidak tahu kegunaannya, namun tahu bahwa itu bernilai besar, mencoba menghindar. Namun Viera yang menghadangnya terlalu cepat dan kuat untuk Hume. Diancam ujung senapan, Vaan lalu melarikan diri saat pasukan pemberontak yang dipimpin Vossler dan 'Amalia' menyerang istana dan meledakkan sebagian tempat penyimpanan harta, mengalihkan perhatian Balthier dan Fran.

Saat dia lari dari istana, dia mendengar dua orang yang berbicara dari dalam sebuah ruangan. Rasa penasaran membuatnya mengintip, dan dia melihat orang-orang yang 'bertanggung jawab' atas jatuhnya Dalmasca, Vayne Solidor dan seorang Judge Magister. Ledakan yang mengguncang istana membuat tempat sembunyinya terlihat, menarik perhatian semua yang ada di situ. Vayne yang menatap Vaan di mata, sanggup membuat pemuda Dalmasca itu bertekuk lutut hanya dengan auranya.

Menjelek-jelekkan rasa takut dan kemarahannya pada Kekaisaran Archadia, Vayne menantang Vaan untuk menyerangnya mentah-mentah. Mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Vaan maju, melewati semua tentara Archadia yang hadir di sana, melancarkan sebuah pukulan tangan kanan yang tidak dihadang sama sekali oleh Vayne. Namun Gabranth-lah yang menghalangi pukulannya, menangkapnya dan akan melemparnya ke penjara sebelum dieksekusi karena sudah menyerang petugas Archadia.

Namun para tentara Vayne berniat membunuh Vaan di atap istana, menganggap dia hanya seorang rakyat biasa yang tidak punya peran apapun baik di pasukan pemberontak ataupun fraksi pengkhianat. Balthier yang masih mengincar Magicite, menyelamatkan Vaan dan bersama, mereka bersembunyi di dalam saluran air Garamsythe.

**88888**

**Dia sudah tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Tanah yang kasar, keras, dan dingin memeluk tubuhnya yang sudah mati rasa. Senjata kesayangannya tergeletak tak jauh dari tangannya, dekat namun terasa jauh untuk diraih. Mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya, membuka matanya, namun tangannya goyah dan dia kembali terjatuh meski dia sanggup melihat sedikit apa yang di depannya.**

**Dia melihat Kelima tergeletak tak jauh darinya, wajah dipenuhi darah yang mengingatkannya pada wajahnya sendiri, rambut merah mudanya menjadi lebih gelap tiga kali dari biasa. ****Dia adalah salah satu yang pertama kali mendekatinya dengan ramah. Seragamnya koyak, lambang pangkatnya sudah hilang entah ke mana. Dia hanya bisa tergeletak di situ sementara tangannya yang sudah tidak bersarung membelai lembut rambut coklat terang orang yang sudah dia anggap adik itu.**

**Keinginan untuk mengubah takdir, berakhir dengan jalan buntu. Pada akhirnya mereka hanyalah alat bagi mereka yang punya tempat yang lebih tinggi, mengikuti semua perintah mereka untuk membuat perubahan di dunia. Hanya alat, namun menjadi alat yang bangga karena meski sedikit, dia bisa mengubah takdirnya dan orang lain.**

_Lightning_

_Menembus batas_

_Tiada lagi yang dapat dilakukan_

_Hatiku sakit_

_Masa depan berpaling_

_Dan meninggalkanku di jalan yang sepi_

_Beliau tahu ku kan mengejarmu_

_Jika itu yang kau mau_

_Bawa aku ke ujung sana_

_Dan kau lihat_

_Aku tidak sanggup dikekang _

Telah berjalan jauh ke dalam Vile Peaks, Hope yang kelelahan terjatuh. Lightning menoleh, berniat meninggalkan remaja itu karena menganggapnya beban, sebelum dada tempat simbol l'cie yang diukir Anima berada. Rasa sakit membuat emosinya bergejolak, dan memaksa Odin untuk muncul di hadapan mereka.

Lightning pernah mendengar tentang legenda monster panggilan para l'cie, namun dia baru lihat yang sungguhan sekarang. Mereka yang muncul saat depresi l'cie memuncak, memaksa Eidolon untuk muncul dan membuat tuannya terpaksa menyelesaikan masalah psikologi mereka, atau untuk memberi mereka kematian yang singkat. Tapi ksatria baja raksasa itu tidak menatap dia, dia menatap Hope. Mengangkat pedang raksasanya, dia berniat menghabisi anak itu. Lightning maju untuk menghadang.

Eidolon itu, Odin, memasang mantra Doom pada Lightning, membuatnya menarik nafas tajam. 'Sepertinya dia memang berniat untuk membunuhku' begitu pikirnya. Dia menyiapkan Blazefire Saber untuk melakukan perlawanan, namun tubuh baja Odin sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh sabetan gunblade itu. Dia mengangkat Zantetsuken, Lightning bersiap untuk bertahan, namun yang membuat Lightning terkejut adalah dia berbalik dan secara agresif menyerang Hope.

Mantan sersan itu membelalakkan mata. Apa yang mau dia lakukan? Jika dia membiarkan Odin menghabisi Hope, maka bebannya akan hilang, sama seperti yang dia harapkan. Tapi mendengar suara jeritan anak yang baru saja kehilangan ibunya membuatnya teringat pada adiknya sendiri. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung melempar mantra penyembuh sebanyak yang dia bisa.

**88888**

**Bentrokan pertama selesai. Cosmos mengamati pemandangan di bawahnya dengan mata nanar. ****Tubuh hancur dan darah para ksatrianya menghiasi tanah berkarang bersama dengan para prajurit Chaos. Pemandnagan yang seharusnya sudah biasa dia lihat, namun tidak pernah gagal membuat air matanya menetes. ****Dia mengangkat kepala, menatap langit yang bersinar terang di antara awan. Seandainya ada cara...**

**Shinryu turun dari balik awan, tubuh kristalnya memantul cahaya yang mengikutinya dari balik awan. Raungan keras dari sang naga suci menjadi tanda pudarnya tubuh para prajurit dewa, berubah menjadi kunang-kunang cahaya yang mengambang pelan menuju Order's Sanctuary atau Edge of Maddness. Kematian hanya masalah mudah di hadapan Yang Kuasa. Hanya dengan kibasan tangan, luka kritis bukan hambatan, darah yang hilang bisa diganti. Tapi kepedihan yang mereka rasakan tidak akan hilang meski ingatan mereka dihapus. Semangat mereka...**

**Pengorbanan abadi...**

**Indahnya merdeka...**

**Hilangnya yang dicinta...**

**Yang benar atau yang mudah…**

**Kampung halaman…**

**Pencarian jati diri...**

**Pengampunan dosa...**

**Kesetiakawanan...**

**Semangat hidup...**

**Cinta pada sesama...**

**Persatuan dalam perbedaan...**

**Dendam yang sia-sia…**

**Toleransi…**

**Sungguh luar biasa para manusia yang bisa melakukan semua yang dewa inginkan, membuat mereka marah karena iri, membuat mereka memanipulasi manusia karena hambatan-hambatan mereka. Keinginan untuk bebas, dia juga menginginkan itu. Namun pertempuran ini tidak akan berakhir. Pertempuran ini tidak boleh berakhir.**

**Dan lagipula, ia tidak punya hak untuk menghentikan semua sekarang. ****Dia tidak punya pilihan selain mundur dan hanya memperhatikan satu persatu prajuritnya bangun dari tidur mereka kali ini. ****Selamanya tidak bisa melepaskan kepedihan yang dirasakan oleh dia dan mereka.**

**Fin... for now...**

**88888**

Seperti yang terlihat, karakter yang saya pilih di sini adalah para prajurit Cosmos dari fanfic saya yang lain 'Welcome in The Never Ending War'. Setiap bagian karakter dibagi menjadi tiga: bagian yang **bold **itu bagian di mana mereka bertarung di Dissidia sesuai dengan point of view masing-masing. Dua paragraf untuk deskripsi kondisi perang dan fisik dari setiap warriors, paragraf ketiga menjelaskan secara singkat motivasi mereka menjadi budak dewa.

Bagian puisi itu penjelasan singkat konflik diri mereka masing-masing, terserah mau menginterpretasinya seperti apa. Dan yang terakhir itu adalah event yang secara garis besar memberi motivasi di game mereka masing-masing.

Bagian ini adalah Allusion Info:

**Final Fantasy I :**

Pertarungan terakhir Warrior of Light melawan Chaos. Setiap kali saya main di final dungeon, saya pasti akan membiarkan yang lain selain Warrior dalam keadaan fainted. Itu karena ada implikasi tidak ada Warriorsof Light yang kembali ke 2000 tahun setelah melawan Chaos selain Warrior. Ditambah dengan adanya implikasi yang lain, bahwa timeline dunia FF1 selama 2000 tahun mulai dari pertempuran melawan Chaos sampai muncul para Warriors of Light itu lenyap karena adanya Stable Time Loop.

Para WoL tahu tentang Garland dan Four Fiend karena ramalan Lukhan tentang munculnya WoL yang melawan Four Fiend. Saat mereka membunuh Chaos, Chaos yang tidak bisa mengirim Four Fiend ke masa depan, tidak bisa membuat Lukhan membuat ramalan yang menjadi motivasi WoL untuk membunuh Chaos. Lingkaran tanpa akhir itu memang sudah seharusnya ada, dan menjadi basis dari seluruh Dissidia.

**Final Fantasy II :**

Percaya atau tidak, FF2 adalah yang dunianya paling tidak bisa diselamatkan. Event yang dijelaskan di sini adalah Liberation of Fynn, yang sejak awal game sudah jatuh ke tangan Kekaisaran Palamecia utnuk menghentikan fraksi pasukan pemberontak Wild Rose yang terbesar. Perang ini dipimpin langsung oleh Putri Hilda dari Fynn dan tunangannya, Pangeran Gordon dari kerajaan yang sudah musnah, Kashuan.

Bagian ini akan jadi penting saat kalian sadar bahwa Fynn adalah salah satu dari sedikit tempat yang berpenghuni di dunia FF2 yang tidak hancur total atau ditinggalkan penduduknya. Sekitar 75% dari semua kerajaan dan kota hancur karena serangan terus menerus dari Dreadnough dan Cyclone, termasuk Altair yang menjadi markas Wild Rose sebelum Fynn dibebaskan. Seandainya Liberation of Fynn tidak terjadi, kemungkinan besar Wild Rose musnah sangat besar.

**Final Fantasy III :**

Mungkin sering disebut sebagai Final Fantasy yang paling lemah pengaruhnya, tapi aku tidak setuju. Moogle pertama muncul di sini, sistem job class yang bisa diganti ada di sini, Summoner dan monster-monster panggilan yang sudah iconic awalnya ada di sini. Memang interaksi antara tokoh masih minim, tapi sudah ada peningkatan kalau di banding I dan II.

Event ini adalah Pulihnya Kristal Air Cave of Tide dan terbunuhnya pendeta Aria. Sebenernya alasan utama kenapa yang satu ini dipilih karena event ini yang paling mengikat Luneth sebagai karakter. Ini juga rada bias karena aku lumayan suka Aria sejak main FF3 di NES. Tapi memang reaksi kaget dan sedih dari FF3 karakter di NES sudah kelihatan, tapi makin flesh-out saat Onion Knight generik diganti jadi Luneth. Ditambah dengan teoriku soal Luneth yang juga dari suku pendeta air…

**Final Fantasy IV :**

Bagi yang sudah main FF4 dan tahu siapa itu Rydia, pasti sudah tahu event yang ada di sini. Hancurnya desa Mist dan genosida para Summoner secara tidak sengaja oleh Cecil Harvey dan Kain Highwind.

Memang Cecil sudah ada keraguan pada perintah Raja Odin, tapi baru mulai kelihatan jelas perlawanannya setelah kejadian ini, jadi secara teknis mewakili perkembangan karakter.

**Final Fantasy V :**

Exdeath menguasai kekuatan Void dan mengirim Lix, kampung halaman Bartz, ke dalamnya. Tidak pernah aku menyangka mataku terasa pedas setiap kali aku melihat kejadian yang satu ini, hanya dengan gerakan beberapa sprite. Bartz yang selama ini tidak pernah serius, tiba-tiba jadi gila sampai dia lupa kalau dia takut ketinggian…

Secara garis besar memang FF5 itu yang paling santai di antara FF series selain FF3, tapi plot 'heroes always lose' itu jadi yang paling kelihatan sejak tewasnya Galuf.

**Final Fantasy VI :**

Kejadian setelah kunjungan kedua ke Moblitz di World of Ruin. Skenario untuk merekrut Terra kembali ke dalam party dan syarat untuk melihat skenario selanjutnya yang membicarakan tentang kemungkinan dia akan lenyap bersama para Esper dan sihir dari dunia. Sekali lagi aku mengaku bias untuk yang satu ini. FF6 akan selalu jadi FF terfavoritku sepanjang masa, tapi memang sejak awal sampai akhir FF6, tidak ada yang sanggup membuatku berpikir panjang soal interpretasi karakter.

Sebenarnya bagian yang paling mengena di FF6 yang menyangkut tentang Terra itu adalah saat dia sekarat dan jatuh dari langit saat Kefka's Tower runtuh. Tapi kalau yang belum pernah main FF6 pasti tidak tahu, satu-satunya alasan kenapa Terra masih hidup setelah sihir lenyap dari WoB adalah keterikatannya pada anak-anak yatim Moblitz.

**Final Fantasy VII :**

Oh, well… here we are, folks. FF7 the fan's favorite. Emosional, tapi tidak menggali ke hati seperti FF6. Tapi, apalah. Setiap orang punya seleranya sendiri.

Pasti yang satu ini sudah pada tahu semua. Holy vs Meteor di akhir FF7 sudah jadi event iconic di FF community. Tapi kenapa aku memilih yang satu ini? Karena pencarian jati diri Cloud tidak dimulai di FF7, tapi di Advent Children. Kematian Zack, kematian Aerith, itu yang membentuk karakter Cloud, dan itu tidak kelihatan sampai Advent Children. Bagi yang memperhatikan storyline FF7 selain Cloud dan Sephiroth, pasti sadar aku menulis tentang DIAMOND Weapon yang sempat menyerang Midgar.

**Final Fantasy VIII :**

Another fan's fav, but often bashed for its gameplay. Aku agak bingung mau memasukkan kejadian yang mana, jadi aku pilih yang paling dekat dengan character development dari Squall untuk Rinoa.

Setelah pertarungan terakhir melawan Seifer dan Adel di Galbadia Garden, Ultimecia keluar dari Adel dan pindah ke Rinoa untuk bisa membangkitkan Adel yang dikurung di luar angkasa. Rinoa yang koma dan Squall yang mulai runtuh dinding mentalnya jadi terlihat glaring kalau dibandingkan saat pertama kali Squall muncul di FF8, yang paling nggak mau tahu soal orang lain.

**Final Fantasy IX :**

'You Are Not Alone' scene. My fav in FF9. Secara singkat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi saat memberitahu seorang bandit hidung belang yang dibesarkan sekelompok aktor teater bahwa dia itu adalah malaikat kematian.

Moral FF9 memang menceritakan tentang semangat hidup, dan saat Zidane mencoba bunuh diri dengan berhadapan langsung dengan monster yang ada di sekitar Pandaemonium, perhatikan Garnet yang tidak akan keluar sampai Zidane ada di status critical. Nilai plus untuk musiknya yang terus mengiang di kepala. Tapi sayang sekali, akhirnya Vivi tewas sebelum pentas Alexandria di epilogue.

**Final ****Fantasy X :**

Hal yang paling diingat fans, terutama fangirl, dari FF10 adalah adegan bawah air Macalania dan endingnya. Ending FF10 memang terasa emosional karena adanya voice acting, tapi memang mood dan musiknya juga mendukung. Tapi, yang paling parah dari FF10 adalah tidak adanya world map. Linearity yang benar-benar tak tertahankan.

Sepanjang cerita FF10, tidak pernah sekali pun Tidus, yang sebagai tokoh utama, menjadi sorot utama secara garis besar. Yuna yang jadi sorot. Tapi saat melawan Braska's Final Aeon, barulah kelihatan hubungan antara Tidus dan FF10 secara blak-blakan, terutama jika orang tidak melakukan sidequest dan tidak memperhatikan fakta tersembunyi. Dan endingnya lah, yang menyemen posisi Tidus sebagai tokoh utama.

**Final Fantasy XI :**

Aku yakin, pasti banyak dari fans FF yang sengaja melewatkan FF11 karena dia MMORPG. Tapi justru karena itu, Vanadiel jadi dunia yang besar dan Cuma bisa ditandingi Ivalice. Karena sepertinya banyak yang nggak main FF11, penjelasannya mungkin agak panjang.

Kejadian di bagiannya Prishe itu adalah The Great Crystal War, perang yang terjadi sekitar 20 tahun sebelum FF11 dimulai. Perang yang paling berdarah sepanjang sejarah Vanadiel meski hanya berlangsung selama 2 tahun, perang yang terjadi karena Shadow Lord yang sebelumnya adalah seorang Galka bernama Raogrimm yang dikhianati temannya, berniat memusnahkan kelima ras Altana penghuni Vanadiel. Bagian ini adalah saat penyerangan ke Tavnazia, kota saudara dari ibukota negara mayoritas ras Elvaan.

Prishe di sini adalah seorang Elvaan yang dianggap sebagai pembawa bencana karena saat dia masih kecil, dia menyentuh kristal Altana yang membuatnya tak bisa bertambah tua, hampir tak bisa dibunuh, dan monster tidak mau mendekat. Orang yang takut padanya mengurungnya selama 10-20 tahun di dalam penjara katedral sebelum kardinal baru membiarkannya lepas di tempat yang sudah ditentukan. Jadi secara teknis, Prishe sudah 40-50 tahun meski untuk ukuran Elvaan dia masih kelihatan pre-teen.

**Final Fantasy XII :**

Mungkin FF yang paling banyak di kritik karena protagonis utamanya lemah. Mungkin iya, tapi mungkin memang sengaja diaturnya begitu. Bagian Vaan ini asalnya dari adaptasi manga FF12 yang menjelaskan tentang prologue dari FF12 mulai dari hubungan Rasler dan Ashe, jatuhnya Rabanastre, dan hidupnya Vaan setelah Reks tewas dibunuh Gabranth.

Bagian ini memperjelas saat Vaan bertemu dengan Balthier dan Fran, juga konfrontasi dengan Vayne. Manganya lumayan bagus, tambahannya boleh... kalau yang males main FF12, lihat saja, nanti juga tahu jalan ceritanya.

**Final Fantasy XIII :**

Dan kukira FF10 sudah terlalu linear… yang paling tak tertahankan… bener-bener. Jujur, FF13 cuma menang visual. Aku nggak bisa merasakan jiwa dari yang satu ini. Meski begitu, bukan berarti tidak ada aesop tersembunyinya, meski agak nggak nyambung sama endingnya.

Pemanggilan pertama dan pertarungan melawan Odin. Aku sebenarnya sudah tahu, untuk apa adanya pemanggilan Eidolon dan arti dari setiap pertarungannya. Aku akan jelaskan arti dari Odin's battle.

Dalam pertarungan melwan Odin, dia akan selalu agresif menyerang Hope dengan kombo Zantetsukennya dan menyerang daerah yang luas dengan sihir petir. Kenapa dia menyerang Hope? Karena memang itu yang jadi asal depresi Lightning. Dia yang merasa terbebani oleh Hope, dan dengan menyerang Hope, Lightning terpaksa untuk menerima tugasnya untuk menjaga dia. Dan syarat mengalahkan Odin? Yeild to those who amass chain bonuses and heal the wounded. Artinya Lightning harus mengalihkan perhatian Odin dari menyerang Hope dengan chain bonus dan menyembuhkan dia yang selalu diserang Odin.

Hah… akhirnya selesai. Pas terakhirannya udah mulai males lagi… yah terserahlah, yang penting udah selesai. Akhir-akhir ini lagi sering nonton Suzumiya Haruhi series, apalagi yang genderbender version. Sorry, jadi curhat. Don't mind me.


End file.
